


He's Mine

by Sun_rays



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Possessive Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_rays/pseuds/Sun_rays
Summary: “Eddie,” Buck called put, “you in…”  Words left him as he came across a shirtless Eddie standing in the middle of the locker room with an adorable frown.  He had his shirt in his hands trying to get something out of it.  By the looks of it, he wasn’t winning.  “You need backup,” Buck teased with a smile. “The stupid vent left this,” he pointed at the shirt, “all over my shirt.  I wouldn’t really care but it smells like crap.”  He sounded defeated and was slightly pouting.  It was cute, so Buck decided to have mercy.  “I have an extra shirt you can wear.  I have tons so just keep it.”  He made his way to his locker and fished out a clean LAFD shirt.  He tossed it at Eddie and watched him put it on. “Thanks Buck, I can always count on you.” Eddie bumped their shoulders together as he made his way out.orBuck loves Eddie but has yet to say anything.  After Eddie gets hit on while on a call, Buck realizes Eddie is not as straight as he thought.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 505





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff I wrote while procrastinating. Hope you enjoy.

  
  
Buck has never been the jealous type. Sure, he can be protective and loyal, but he would never describe himself as jealous or possessive, but then again, he’d never been as head over heels in love with anyone like he was with Eddie. Not even Abby or Ali could compare to how he felt towards Eddie, and with the added bonus of Chris, Eddie was by far the best thing in his life.  
  
There were many great things about Eddie that caught Buck’s eye. From the very first day they met, he had to admit he thought the guy was hot. Then after they got over Buck’s misplaced hate and became friends, he realized Eddie was more than a pretty face. He was mysterious and complex. Sometimes he was cool and stoic, but when he was paired with his son, he was all bright smiles and sweet laughs. Buck absolutely adored the moments when he was allowed to see the vulnerable side of Eddie.  
  
Somewhere along the way of their budding friendship, he feel in love with the older man. The realization came in small waves; it was gradual and inevitable. The more time he spent with Eddie and Chris, the more he realized that he wanted to be part of their family forever. It was something he wanted more than anything. That thought alone scared him, but he couldn’t help how he felt.  
  
The problem aside from the unrequited love was that Eddie was straight or at least he thought so. He had previously only ever talked about his late wife, Shannon, and a few girlfriends from his earlier years. The whole Eddie-being-straight talk was squashed one afternoon while at a call about a bachelorette party in where a woman had somehow gotten trapped in the air vents.  
  
Once at the scene, the team quickly made their way inside to scout out the situation. The woman in the air vents was mostly fine except for feeling unbridled embarrassment. Apparently, she had been dared by her friends to crawl inside them but after the first few seconds inside, her dress had gotten caught on something. This resulted in her panicking and effectively tangled her arms and limbs in fabric all while being in the vent leaving her in need of rescue.  
  
Eddie took point and crawled in the vent with some scissors to see if he could cut the trapped fabric and then pull the lady out. Buck waited outside the vent, ready to pull Eddie out once he gave the signal. As Eddie crawled in, however, his eyes automatically followed. Eddie’s pants were snug and from where Buck was standing, he had a great view. It was unfair how good Eddie looked and even worse that he couldn’t reach over and touch. He must’ve been staring for a while because from behind, he heard someone clear their throat. As a red flush covered him head to toe, he looked back and saw both Hen and Chim trying their hardest not to burst with laughter. Hen quirked an eyebrow and gave a knowing cocky smile before going back to suppressing laughter. Buck quickly turned back to Eddie and willed himself to focus on the job and not the fact that Chim and Hen had caught him red handed. There was no way they would ever let him live this down. They were gonna tease him for weeks. He was already dreading going back to the station.  
  
After getting woman out, they we’re surrounded by her friends. They were all pretty and nice. Buck watched as a man made his way towards Eddie who was caught up with preparing to leave that he didn’t notice the man until he was running his hand down his back trying to get his attention. _Nice try_ Buck thought but Eddie was straight and would most definitely need an out, so he made his way over. As he approached, he couldn’t help but notice how handsome the stranger was. He had nice styled brown hair, green eyes, and a pretty smile. He was a little taller than Eddie and had a great body. His shirt only helped to show off how big his biceps were.  
  
What he didn’t expect was Eddie’s reaction. The guy was shamelessly flirting, and Eddie was blushing and smiling shyly. Any other day, he would’ve found it adorable but in that instance all Buck wanted to do was drag Eddie away. The stranger, whose name was Spencer, was trying to convince Eddie to have dinner with him. “You’re definitely my type,” Eddie responded, “but I got a few things going on right now.” Spencer hesitated for a second before pulling out a card and handing it to Eddie. “That’s my business card, but it also has my number on it. Call me sometime.” As he ended his speech, he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Eddie’s check and made his exit.  
  
Buck immediately saw red. Who was this guy and what made him think he could just sneak a kiss on his best friend and get away with it? Buck wanted to chase after him and let him know Eddie was his and off limits but was stopped by Eddie’s reaction. The surprise kiss had left Eddie completely covered in a red blush and an even brighter smile. Buck wanted that. He wanted to be the one to make Eddie smile and blush like that. He wanted to be able to kiss him without restraint any time he had the urge to. He wanted Eddie all to himself. “Eds... I,” Buck was interrupted by sound of Chim and Hen approaching.  
  
Chim and Hen whooped and whistled from behind cheering on Eddie. “You got a hot date Eddie?” Hen asked as she got closer. Eddie blushed even more and looked shyly at the floor. He rubbed the back of his head in a nervous way. “Nah, he’s not the one.” In that instant Buck could’ve sworn he saw Eddie look at him as he spoke, but he was probably just projecting.

“So,” Buck began, “why’d you say no?” Eddie looked at him for a second before shrugging. “Just wasn’t feeling it. Plus, he probably only wanted a hookup and I’m not really the hookup type.” _Good_ , Buck thinks. He knew Eddie deserved more than a one-night stand. He was the type of guy you wine and dine; the type of guy you take home and show off to your parents. But most importantly, he was the type guy that once you were lucky enough to be with, you didn’t hesitate to marry. 

The thought of marriage sent Buck into a fantasy. He could easily picture a world in where Eddie was his and Chris was theirs. He could see lazy Sunday mornings filled with laughter and parent-teacher meetings. He wanted to wake up every day to sleepy Eddie, which in his opinion was his favorite Eddie. It was during this time right after waking up that Eddie was the most vulnerable and loving. Spending a few nights at the Diaz house had given him the privilege of seeing Eddie in that state. The memories were engrained in his mind and his love soared higher. Buck wished with all his heart he could have it all

***

Once back on the truck heading back, Buck couldn’t get Eddies words out of his head, “You’re definitely my type.” So, Eddie wasn’t straight, but he had a type. Maybe he had a chance if he could figure out what his type was, but he need to find out first. Working up the courage to ask, Buck shifted a couple times in his seat, which caught Eddie’s attention. “You good?” Eddie asked eyebrow raised with a quizzical look. Buck nodded and took the interraction to segue into the topic on his mind.

“Hey Eds, you don’t have to answer but you mentioned a type when you were talking to that guy earlier. I didn’t know you had one.” As Buck finished, Eddie smirked and leaned back a little. “Yup,” he answered with a cheeky smile. _Fuck_ , buck thought, _he’s gonna make me work for it._ “Cool…So, what is your type.” He could feel his heart pick up speed and his mouth go dry. He hoped he didn’t look to obvious. “Well, for girls, I like them pretty and smart, but with guys I’m a little more picky.” He gave Buck a smoldering look, but Buck was too nervous to notice. Eddie sighed with resignation before continuing, “I like them tall, nice smile, curly hair, typically blond, beautiful eyes, and having nice arms doesn’t hurt.” Buck absorbed the information and thought about how well he fit each category. He made a mental checklist and began the process of marking each one. _I have blond curly hair, Check. I’m pretty tall, Check. Do I have a nice smile? I think I do, half-check. I have blue eyes, but Spencer had green eyes. I wonder which he prefers, I’ll say no for now. Are my arms nice? Does he like them bigger? I think my arms were bigger than Spencer’s arms, half check. 4/6, that’s pretty good_. By the time he was finished, they were already at the station and he was the last person left in the truck.

4/6 were pretty good odds, but he would have to do a little more recon to see what color eyes Eddie preferred. Also, he needed clarification on what he meant by “nice arms” and “nice smile.” He looked around a bit and noticed Eddie was no where to be found. There were only a few places to hide so he headed into the locker room to continue the search. 

“Eddie,” Buck called put, “you in…” Words left him as he came across a shirtless Eddie standing in the middle of the locker room with an adorable frown. He had his shirt in his hands trying to get something out of it. By the looks of it, he wasn’t winning. “You need backup,” Buck teased with a smile. “The stupid vent left this,” he pointed at the shirt, “all over my shirt. I wouldn’t really care but it smells like crap.” He sounded defeated and was slightly pouting. It was cute, so Buck decided to have mercy. “I have an extra shirt you can wear. I have tons so just keep it.” He made his way to his locker and fished out a clean LAFD shirt. He tossed it at Eddie and watched him put it on. “Thanks Buck, I can always count on you.” Eddie bumped their shoulders together as he made his way out.

As he watched Eddie leave, he noticed the shirt had “BUCKLEY” in big letters written on the back. He felt a rush of adrenaline and lust fill his senses. His heart hammered against his chest and he felt satisfaction at knowing Eddie would spend the entire shift with his name on him. It was like a brand telling everyone who Eddie belonged to. For the rest of the shift, he walked around a little taller and with his chest puffed out more than usual. Even knowing looks and teasing from Chim and Hen couldn’t ruin his mood, especially when Eddie looked that good.

***

A week later, Buck was invited over to the Diaz house for weekly movie night. Nothing in the world would keep him from the two best things in his life. The night went well, with the typical Disney movie, Christopher’s choice, and a round of beers after the boy had fallen asleep. As always, Buck made a move to leave but Eddie always fought him on it and urged him to stay the night. Filled with the prospect of seeing morning Eddie and a happy Chris, saying “yes” was an easy choice.

The next morning, Buck rose with the sun and checked the time. It was almost 8am and Eddie wasn’t up yet. Years of being in the Army had conditioned Eddie to wake up early usually at 6am or sometimes even earlier. Buck thought for a minute until worry overcame him. _Ill just take a peak and make sure he’s okay_. With is mind made up, he headed upstairs to Eddie’s bedroom.

The door was always slightly open, in case Chris might need something in the middle of the night. Buck poked his head in and was completely thrown for a loop. Fast asleep, Eddie laid in bed face down with only a shirt and tight grey boxer briefs on. Buck tried not to stare too long but he couldn’t help ogling the thighs and ass he always imagined in his fantasies. As he continued to stare, he finally brought his eyes up to the shirt. The night before, Eddie was wearing a white shirt but now he had on a dark familiar looking shirt on. Eddie shifted in his sleep and Buck got a better look at the shirt in question.

Big letters stared back at him spelling “BUCKLEY.” Eddie had changed into his shirt before sleeping. Out of all the shirts he had, he chose to put on Bucks’. A thrill went down his body and engulfed him in a pool of want. His body inched forward as he took a step closer. He had to physically stop himself from running over and laying his claim.

“Like what you see?” a rough voice echoed. Eddie turned and bit his lip as he stared Buck up and down. Buck’s words completely left him. Having been caught again but this time by Eddie, he felt a little embarrassed and giddy. As he tried to come up with an excuse or apology, Eddie motioned him to come closer. Buck audibly gulped and obeyed. Once in range, Eddie took his hand and pulled him down on top of him with a yelp. Eddie then wrapped strong legs around Buck and brought their foreheads together. In this new position, Buck would feel Eddie’s breath on him. If he wanted, he could move a millimeter and he’d finally know what it would be like to kiss Eddie.

Eddie’s words filled his head and brought worry and doubt. “I don’t what this to be a one-time thing Eddie.” Eddie simply smiled and found Buck’s eyes. “Good, cause like I said, I don’t do hookups.” With that, Eddie leaned in and kissed Buck slowly and gently. Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled their bodies even closer. This was singlehandedly the best moment in Buck’s life. Everything felt right. The world felt complete and he didn’t want it to end. His lungs, however, had other plans and needed air.

They leaned into each other and caught their breathes. Buck looked at Eddie and couldn’t imagine a more beautiful person. His lips were red and swollen and his cheeks were slightly red. His hair was a mess and his eyes still looked a little sleepy but were filled with fondness. “I love you,” Buck spoke. He watched Eddie continue to smile looking unphased, “I know, I love you too.” His voice was sound and confident. He didn’t have any doubt and Buck felt a little intimidated by how sure Eddie was. “You do?” He had to ask. After feeling alone for so long, he needed to be sure.

Eddie was always patient and understanding, so he knew Buck’s insecurities. He knew it would take some time but eventually Buck would understand that he wasn’t going anywhere. “Buck, I would marry you in an instant if you asked. And I’ve been in love with you for months.” 

Pure happiness filled Buck at the sound of Eddie’s voice. Never in his life had he felt so complete and full of love. “I’ve been in love with you for a while too. I can’t believe we waited this long.” Eddie chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. “Buck, I’ve been hitting on you for a while. Just last week I described my type to you.” Buck tilted his head like a confused puppy and Eddie couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable he looked. He leaned forward and began kissing Buck while listing off his type. “You have blond curly hair. You’re tall. You have a nice smile. Your arms are very nice,” he stopped kissing him to look into his eyes. He reached up and gently and stroked Buck’s cheekbone. “You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. I could get lost in them for hours.” Buck grabbed Eddie’s face and bought him into a demanding kiss. 

“You’re a sap,” Buck teased.

Eddie shrugged unbothered. “I’m in love.”


End file.
